Con el viento (Opening)
Con el viento es el opening de la primera temporada occidental de Region Legendaria:La Travesia del Guerrero. Su contraparte japones es La leyenda nace. La musica y mas o menos las imagenes son tomadas del opening japones Aratanaru Chikai , que era el opening del capitulo especial La leyenda del Trueno. Animacion Primero aparece el titulo diciendo "Pokémon:La travesia del guerrero". Luego aparece Jaimito con la ropa de Region Legendaria viendo un estadio, luego lanza una pokebola, sale crowyena y usa tacleada en el aire. Luego aparece una imagen de sirena, henry y anelisse saltando. Despues aparecen todos en un picnic y con sus pokemon por fuera. Luego aparece una sombra que se insinua es el rival de Jaimito con sombras de varios pokemon atras, luego otra sombra que se insinua es el/la rival de Sirena. Luego Jaimito corriendo con la ropa de Cartoon, luego con la de Acort, Jet, luego RR y finalmente RL. Mientras, en la esquina superior izquierda aparecen los pokemon que Jaimito capturo en cada region. Luego aparecen escenas de los cuatro primeros lideres y Jaimito lanza a Pikachu al aire y este usa rayo(no impactueno). Luego aparece el Equipo Rocket en una de sus maquinas pero se autodestruyen y salen volando. Posteriormente aparecen Ash y Jaimito en una batalla Pokémon, Ash usa a Torterra y Jaimito a Crowyena, los dos pokemon chocan. Luego aprece Sirena con su traje de concursos y sus pokemon aparecen, lo mismo con Henry y Anelisse. Mas adelante aparecen Todd, Bianca, Dawn, Ka, Misty y Brock saludando al grupo. Luego todo el grupo con sus pokemon por fuera se reune y hacen la pose, con una sombra que parece ser el trio legendario de Region Legendaria por detras. Apariciones personas *Jaimito *Sirena *Henry *Anelisse *Tyson(lider 1) *Estela(lider 2) *Voltia(lider 3) *Firer(lider 4) *Jake(rival de Jaimito) *??? *Jesse *James *Ash *Todd *Bianca *Dawn *Ka *Misty *Brock pokemon *Crowyena de Jaimito *Pikachu de Jaimito *Bord de Jaimito *Cutelef de Jaimito *Pulpi de Sirena *Faifaig de Henry *Nuzleaf de Henry *Leprel de Henry *Slowking de Anelisse *Travish de Anelisse *Magmortar de Anelisse *Mermaics de Jaimito(recuerdo) *Crecai de Jaimito(recuerdo) *Rotumax de Jaimito(recuerdo) *pabaidos de jaimito(recuerdo) *leonard de jaimito(recuerdo) *roserade de jaimito(recuerdo) *phione de jaimito(recuerdo) *frosslass de jaimito(recuerdo) *clow de jaimito(recuerdo) *llora de jaimito(recuerdo) *flontaily de jaimito(recuerdo) *staravia de jaimito(recuerdo) *elec de jaimito(recuerdo) *jeryx de jaimito(recuerdo) *ellephit de jaimito(recuerdo) *escumito de jaimito(recuerdo) *riolu de jaimito(recuerdo) *Meowth del Equipo Rocket *Torterra de Ash *??? *??? *??? Letra ingles Ah! Even if I'm blown by a new wind My dream won't change That's right! Pokémon Master! Still a way to go: the world is wide The horizon tells me that Still a way to go: my goal is far away I know that, but instead it gets me fired up! Dazzling and large it burns Alone I swear to that morning sun "I absolutely won't lose!" Ah! Even if I stand in a new land My road won't change La-la, with the wind! There are still new friends to meet, I feel when I see the horizon There is a lot to do still -I'm strangely happy to think that! To this this gentle, quiet, and wide Setting sun I swear"Protect us all" Sometimes I feel I'm losing, But on this adventure I'm not alone So let's walk all together! Ah! Even if I listen to a new cry This word won't change So! Get them, yeah! Ah! Even if a new rival appears My curiosity won't change C'mon! Let's battle! español Ca-da vez que llega un nuevo viento mi sueño no cambiara ser un, maestro pokemon este mundo es realmente ancho pero podemos recorrerlo todo si buscamos en cada rincon nuevas y exitantes aventuras el sol se levanta buscando una evolucion junto a sirena, henry y annelisse viajare hasta el triunfo ca-da vez que llego a una nueva region mi espiritu no cambiara porque voy con el viento ca-da vez que un nuevo rival aparece mis agallas no cambiaran Mejor batallemos! Curiosidades *Este es uno de los tantos openings traducidos de algun opening japones de las primeras temporadas *Se rumora que la batalla entre Ash y Jaimito es un spoiler del fin de la serie *En la version en español, se sustituyo el original "Ah!" que aparece en varias partes de laletra por un "Ca" que completaba la frase siguiente *La parte "La-la-la-la-la..." se corto, dejando el opening con una duracion de 1:23 *En la parte donde aparecen los 4 primeros lideres de gimnasio, estan en la pose de su sprite VS de los juegos Variantes *RL1: No se muestran los pokemon de nadie *RL2 : Aparece el nuzleaf y el leprel de Henry, el crowyena, pikachu de jaimito, el pulpi de sirena, el magmortar, travish y slowking de anelisse *RL3 - RL5 : Aparecen el bord y el cutelef de Jaimito, y el faifaig de Henry *RL6 : Aparece el shiftry de Henry reemplazando a Nuzleaf y el Tramix de Anelisse reemplazando a su Trevish *RL7 : Aparece Jake y sus pokemon *RL8 - RL12 : Aparece el mantyke de sirena *RL13 - RL15: Se va el Magmortar de Anelisse Galeria Archivo:CEV_1.png| El titulo Archivo:CEV_2.png| Jaimito mirando fijamente Archivo:Cev_3.png| Jaimito a punto de lanzar a crowyena Archivo:Cev_4.png| Recuerdo de cuando era pequeño Archivo:Cev_6.png| Sirena saltando Archivo:Cev_7.png| Henry saltando Archivo:Cev_8.png| Anelisse saltando Archivo:Cev_5.png| El picnic Archivo:Cev_9.png| Sombra de Jake revelada Archivo:Cev_10.png| Jaimito con la ropa y pokemon de Cartoon Archivo:Cev_11.png| Jaimito con la ropa y pokemon de acort Archivo:Cev_12.png| Jaimito con la ropa y pokemon de Jet Archivo:Cev14.png| Jaimito vs los lideres de gimnasio Archivo:Cev_15.png| El Equipo Rocket a punto de autodestruirse Archivo:Cev_16.png| Jaimito vs Ash Archivo:Cev_17.png| Sirena con sus pokemon Archivo:Cev_18.png| Henry con sus pokemon Archivo:Cev_19.png| Anelisse con sus pokemon thumb|300px|right|el opening del que fue sacado Categoría:Openings NG